


Reid's Propositions

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Content, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal McGee is concerned about the missing homeless people and has called in the BAU for help. While canvasing the streets, Reid and Hotch are approached by several women looking to make some money, and their eyes fall on Reid a little too often for Derek's liking. When they get home, Derek can't seem to shake the jealous and possessive feelings that have been plaguing him since that night in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid's Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was inspired by Episode 22 of Season 2. Hope you enjoy!

Reid could really appreciate the meticulous journals of Cal McGee. It’s impressive how much has been documented about the homeless persons in McGee’s area. It was an odd set of events that brought the team to Kansas City, but now that there was evidence the case had crossed state lines, it was officially the FBI’s and they had a profile ready to go. The team was now getting ready to go out on the streets to talk to the homeless people and warn them about the unsub. Hotch sent Derek and Prentiss off and Reid stayed with him. Reid would be lying if he hadn’t been slightly disappointed he hadn’t been paired with Derek, but he wouldn’t let it show around Hotch. There was no way to explain why he felt that way without revealing his and Derek’s situation.

Hotch and Reid walked along a dark, forgotten street, approaching two women who were obviously hookers. Reid had agreed to let Hotch do most of the talking, preferring to observe rather than talk to complete strangers. The two women seemed nice enough. One was a brunette and the other was blonde. Filling their cliched, social norms, the brunette seemed to have a little more going on between her ears than the blonde did. The blonde girl was bold, though, whispering seductively to Reid as she tugged lightly on his crooked tie. Reid turned down her offer with a nervous laugh and a hand smoothing his tie back into place. Hotch, with a rare smile on his face, excused them shortly thereafter.

The team came together a while later as Prentis told Morgan, “You make the people around you feel good.”

Hotch announced he and Reid by saying, “Well he’s no Charlie Chaplin.”

“Ugh...again with the Chaplin?” Derek groaned.

“How’d you guys do?” Prentiss asked.

“Well, Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked to, but no one thinks they’ve seen the unsub.”

Reid nodded to verify that every prostitute did indeed offer him her services and Morgan’s eyebrows rose in slight shock and a bit of jealousy he was quick to swallow. He was quite certain Reid wouldn’t know what to do with a prostitute on his own, so he was happy Hotch had been with them, but he wished he had been there to claim his property. Reid wasn’t property, but he was most definitely his and he disliked the idea of anyone invading Reid’s personal space or offering to do so. He knew Reid had caught the hints of distaste wafting off of him as they continued to solve the case, but he didn’t care. The mere thought of someone wanting what he had was enough to drive him crazy.

* * *

 

Reid dropped his messenger bag by his front door as he and Morgan entered his apartment. Derek had been unusually quiet on the drive over. Usually he teased him or talked dirty, anything to make Dr. Reid flustered. Spencer even knew what Derek was trying to get from him when he messed with him, and his attempts to control his reactions to Derek were always in vain. Tonight, Reid was on edge for a different reason: Derek’s utter silence. Spencer had known something was up ever since the night they talked to the street people. The only thing his eidetic memory could bring up was the quirk of Derek’s eyebrows when Hotch had told the other two agents about all the propositions Reid had gotten. Surely Derek wasn’t jealous or bothered about that. He knew Reid was all his, didn’t he?

“Derek, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting funny,” Reid asked as Derek closed the front door.

“Nothing.”

“Are you really trying to lie to me?” Reid asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Derek ran a hand over his shaved head, realising his feelings were ridiculous, but he couldn’t seem to shake them. “I’ve been...all those hookers propositioned you and I don’t like it. I’ve been trying to shake the jealousy I’ve felt since that night. It’s just been bugging me. I don’t like even the idea of sharing.”

Spencer wrinkled his nose with an amused smile on his lips. “Sharing? I wasn’t interested in any of those women. I was flattered, yes, but highly uncomfortable. They kept pulling at my tie,” he added quietly looking down at the silk material tucked into his sweater.

“I know you weren’t interested,” Derek grumbled. “That’s why I think it’s silly I can’t shake this feeling.”

Spencer closed the distance that was between them, wrapping his arms around Derek. “I don’t think you’re ever going to let me be with someone else. Even if we’re ever not together, no one else will make me feel like you.”

“You make it sound like I’m leaving you,” Derek teased, though Spencer knew there was a serious note of negation under the comment.

“I don’t pretend to be certain of the unknown,” Spencer mumbled, the abandonment fear coming to the surface before being squashed by a quick peck from Morgan. Spencer hugged him tightly, suddenly overwhelmed by the fear of Morgan ever leaving him. Derek held him just as tightly. He knew when Spencer held him this tightly he was scared of something he couldn't do anything about.

“I am not unknown, though, so you can be certain of me,” Derek murmured.

Spencer tilted his head up and kissed Derek’s lips. Derek smiled into the kiss, silently enjoying the desperation from Spencer he felt. Spencer’s hands wandered under Derek’s shirt to caress the warm muscles beneath. Derek hummed his appreciation. “Pretty boy, where do you want to do this?” He was pretty sure they’d done it in almost every room here at Spencer’s place. They’d have to break in his place just as well soon.

“Wherever you want. Show me why I turned down all those prostitutes.”

Derek growled in response, sweeping Spencer off his feet and into the bedroom. He tossed the thinner man on the bed, smirking slightly as Spencer bounced on the mattress. Derek took a moment to stare at his lover. Spencer’s hair fanned out beneath him, his eyes focused on Morgan, his hands gripped the sheets tightly, his legs shifted ever so slightly so he could attempt to relieve the arousal Derek was stirring in him, his feet twitched with anticipation. Derek grinned at his Spencer. “What did they offer you, pretty boy? Huh? What did those ladies offer you?”

“I--I don’t remem--member,” Spencer stuttered as Derek advanced towards him.

“Sure you do, baby. What did those ladies offer you?”

“Thirty dollars for hand job, forty dollars for oral sex, eighty dollars for vaginal sex, and one hundred dollars for anal sex,” Reid recited as Derek crawled over him.

“Is that so?”

Reid nodded.

“Sounds pretty reasonable to me,” Derek murmured. “Those are some pretty good deals.You’re a silly boy to turn them down.”

“But you’re priceless,” Spencer moaned as Derek began sucking on his throat. Derek hummed at the cheesy line, pulling back to admire the dark bruise he’d left on Spencer’s throat. Spencer tilted his head back to give Derek more space. He wanted the marks, craved the sight of Derek’s claims. In the back of his mind, he knew it would be hard to cover them up for work, but he didn’t care at all. Derek always seemed pleased when he watched Spencer try to cover up the marks. It was easy for Derek to come in with a couple of marks showing because they could be attributed to some amorous woman; Spencer didn’t have that sort of reputation. It would be a big deal if he showed up with dark purple bruises. “Derek, please,” Spencer begged. His long fingers tugged at Derek’s shirt, a request for him to get it off. Derek sat back, his smile threatening more than reassuring. Spencer knew he was in for a rough night and that thought had him whining with anticipation.

Derek pulled his shirt off revealing the glorious torso beneath. Reid reached out and brushed over the warm skin with his slim fingers, loving the way the muscles jumped and twitched beneath his touch. “You look a little lonely, pretty boy. Anything I can do to help?” Derek murmured. Spencer looked confused when Derek asked him that. What was he getting at? Derek’s fingers tugged lightly on Spencer’s crooked tie. He loosened it and used it to pull Spencer up into a sitting position. “C’mon, pretty boy. Tell me what you want to do with me,” Derek breathed in his ear. “I’ve been told I’ve got quite a mouth on me.”

Spencer whined, realizing that Derek was playing a hooker. Spencer thought his boyfriend would be more of a high-end escort than a guy walking the street. “Go ahead and show me then,” Spencer mumbled feigning a confidence he didn’t usually have.

Derek pulled away with a smile and dropped his hands from Spencer’s tie to his belt buckle. Spencer was still slightly amazed that Derek could unbuckle his belt without looking. Derek shuffled down the bed and used his teeth to unbutton and unzip Spencer’s pants. The doctor shifted his hips a bit so Derek could pull his pants down, and then his mind whirled when Derek hovered over the bulge in Spencer’s boxers. “You sure you can pay for this baby? I don’t come cheap.”

“I think I can come up with something,” Spencer gasped as Derek began mouthing at his covered cock. Derek’s warm fingers pulled down Spencers boxers and then his mouth was back to hovering. Derek caught Spencer’s eye before going all the way down on the first go. “Oh God, Derek,” Spencer moaned. Derek hummed around him causing delicious shivers to shoot through his body. Reid felt hot all over, but his hands were shaking too hard for him to get his shirt, tie, and sweater vest off. Derek really did have a talented mouth. Spencer was mesmerized by the sight of Derek working him with his mouth.  A dark hand reached up and took his pale one. It pressed one of Spencer’s thumbs against his cheek and Spencer could feel him inside Derek’s mouth. “Damn…” Spencer sighed. He tilted his head back, losing sight of Derek as the pleasure began making him shake. Just before he thought he was going to lose it, Derek pulled off of him. Spencer’s head snapped forward and he was about to protest when Derek kissed him.

“I plan on milking you for all you’re worth, baby boy. What do you want next?” Derek asked as he palmed at Spencer’s throbbing cock.

“Want you to fuck me,” Spencer murmured.

Derek chuckled shifting away to divest himself of the rest of his clothing. He didn’t miss the way Spencer’s eyes zeroed in on his erection. Morgan reached for Reid’s tie, pulling it looser and lifting it off the genius’ neck. “Let’s get these off of you, Spence.” Reid lifted his arms as Derek pulled the sweater vest off and almost ripped the buttons from his shirt as he yanked it off. He leaned forward and kissed all over the exposed skin of his lover’s chest. Spencer’s hands cupped Derek’s face keeping the dark agent close to him.

“Derek please,” Spencer gasped when Derek nipped at one of his nipples. Derek’s strong hands tugged Spencer onto his hands and knees. Warm hands trailed over the slim body of the genius.

“So perfect,” Derek murmured. He slipped a finger into Reid causing the genius to moan and shift on the bed. It wasn’t long before he had two and then three fingers opening Spencer up and Spencer was shifting back, working himself on Derek’s fingers. “You ready, pretty boy? Sure you can handle me?”

Spencer had lost his words when Morgan had started working in a third finger. He did groan a bit when Morgan took his fingers away. But he was pleased when he felt Derek slip inside of him a bit at a time. When he was fully inside, Spencer hummed happily, quickly adjusting and moving against him to tell Derek to move. Gripping the slim hips of the genius, Derek began thrusting at a rapid, hard pace that had Spencer trembling in moments. “Look at you, Spencer. Think those hookers could give you this? Make you feel like this?” Derek thrust in hard and didn’t pull back out when he didn’t get an immediate answer from Spencer. The genius whined at the sudden loss of movement, realized Derek wanted an answer, and shook his head wildly. “Wanna hear you say it.”

“No. No one can make me feel like this,” Spencer gasped.

“That’s what I thought,” Derek said.

Spencer could hear the smirk in Derek’s voice as the older man began moving again. He was hot all over and he was so close to the edge. Derek left his tight grip on Spencer’s hips to wrap his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, his thrusts coming at an even more rapid pace. A dark hand found Spencer’s neglected cock and began pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts. A choked moan passed Spencer’s lips.

“Want you to cum for me baby. Want to know how good I made you feel.”

Spencer’s eyes rolled back in his head and a broken cry left his lips as he body obeyed Derek’s words. A few moments later, Derek’s hips stilled and his climaxed in Spencer. His lips peppered kisses in Spencer’s hair and over his shoulders as he shifted them to spoon on his side of the bed. Spencer hummed in satisfaction.

“You don’t happen to take credit cards do you?” Spencer mumbled.

Derek chuckled, tilting Spencer’s head back for a good, slow kiss. “I don’t, but I’m sure we can work something out pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prostitution rates taken from here:  
> http://www.washingtoncitypaper.com/articles/44704/straight-dope-are-prostitutes-more-expensive-these-days/


End file.
